My Beautiful Art
by Alana Sweet
Summary: Joker's got his hands on something powerful called Aesthetic. When the justice league come in contacted with it, it's not what they think it is. Plus what kind of affect is it having on Batman? He sure is acting strange! What's or who is this Aesthetic? And what will happen to it now?


**AN; Alana Sweet here! So I have been busy since I wrote the first five or six chapters of the 'Huntress' which by the way has like six more chapters iv added. I find time to write them between things and at night when I cant sleep. It's just going back over them to spell check and downloading them onto the site that's time consuming ! Well here's another of my twisted characters in a well known show. **

"The villains are having an auction tonight." Batman said blankly standing at the computers. "Auction? What kind of auction? I thought they liked to keep what they steal?" Wonderwoman said, crossing her arms.

" They usually do. But it seams someone want's to get rid of something. But doesn't won't to give it away free." Batman explained. Flash came rushing in, as always, stopping by Diana. "Guys you won't believe what I found out!" He exclaimed.

At that moment Superman, Hawkgirl, Green lantern, and Martain came walking into the control room. "We heard about the auction ." Said Hawkgirl with a smile, as she strolled in. "What did you find out Flash?" Wonderwoman asked the young hero in red tights. "Well, I learned that it's put together by Joker. There are others putting stuff in to, but what every ones going on about is the main item. They called it Aesthetic." Flash shrugged, not really saying the name right. "The way they talked it sounds like a machine. It can look at something once and create a perfect replica. Mostly art." Flash crossed his arms and lend back against the wall. " Joker thought it would be better to broadcast it tonight. Didn't won't all those villains in one place, you know." He sighed.

"Are you sure it's a machine?" Asked Hawkgirl as she put an arm through Green lanterns. Batman paused a moment, looking at the large screen of the computer. "Yes." Batman said blankly. "This 'Aesthetic'. It can also crack codes. Codes, that even the smartest scientists in the world can't crack. There is say, that it can map out a large city in minute. There is mention of it from all around the world. This has to be a amazing peace of machinery. I must examine it!" Batman was weirdly goggling at the information about the 'Aesthetic' on the screen. Every one there knew Batman was such a geek when it came to technology. ***************

Latter that night Batman, Flash, and Hawkgirl surrounded the ,rundown, theater on the west side of Gotham city. "Batman, have you and Hawkgirl made it in? I've made a sweep over the whole outside and haven't found anything." Flash murmured through his communicator. Batman and Hawkgirl were now in the rafters looking down at a very ,chipper looking, Joker. Joker was walking back and forth on the stage, telling his slaves of smiling people what to do and where to put the cameras. "Yes, we made it in. Looks like Jokers about to stat broadcasting." Hawkgirl sent back to Flash. Joker's insane sounding cackle ,of a mad man, rang through the old building and the cameras were rolling. "Hello, villains of all ages! This is the Joker coming to you live for a world wide broadcast of the Aesthetic auction! Where you get the artistic Aesthetic and I get your money!" He cackled again and spend on his hills. "Now, let's get to the bids! Just call the number on the screen and there will be people awaiting your calls." Joker motioned to a long table to his right, ten people with wide grins were waiting by their phones. There was an explosion of confetti and a large gift box was beside the green haired man."Oh, and we even gift wrapped her!" Joker smiled and snapped his fingers. The sides of the gift box fell down. "Rise'n' shine Aesthetic, and make me some money!" The Joker laughed throwing his arms 's jaw clinched tight and Hawkgirl took a sharp breath as they saw Aesthetic. Hawkgirl pushed in on her communicator, so not only could Flash hear, but the Watchtower could listen to. "Guys, Aesthetic is so not a peace of machinery." She laughed nervously watching the stage, which set a young woman. Her light copper colored hair was long and wavy. But along with the hair around her face, there was white and other colored thick makeup, hiding her face. Her bright honey brown eyes looked like fire could erupted from them, for all the anger they held. Her mouth covered, bonded by a cloth. Her arms tied behind her back. *****************[On stage]

My name is Areca. For as far as I can remember I've been sold to one person, to the next. I've been trapped in a room, forced to create copy's of art, just to be sold as originals. But as time past I started escaping, and was soon hunted down, captured, and sold again. I was shackled and strung up, I could be calm and wait for the right moment to try escape again. Patience is key. But, after a few days with this ,clown faced freak, I was at my wits end. The ropes on my hands fell free. I had sawed them on the side of the beaten up metal chair, on a jagged end, for a hour. I stood up and gave the Joker a swift kick between his knobby purple clothed legs, just as he turned my way. His face was priceless. "That was for groping my chest!" I said through gritted teeth and gag . He had done so a few hours ago, before putting me in that box. While making crapy jokes to. As the Joker's head came down in a volunteer action, my knee shot up to meet with his white face. There was a crunch sound and he went flying back with a ' waa ouph!' and blood trail. He stumbled back loosing his footing and falling off the stage. I took the cloth from my mouth. "And that's for every thing else. Plus, I don't like you, damn clown!" I griped, crossing my arms over my chest. His woman in the red and black tights, made a angry scream and charged. She was to angry to really fight, so she was easy to take down. She came at me strait on as I stood on the edge of the stage. I took my right foot stepping foreword and to the side. With one quick push I put all my weight on my right foot, propelling myself to the side of the crazed woman clown as she rushed by and off the stage with a scream. "Idiot!" I sighed with the shake of my head and walked over to the camera keeping my head down, letting my hair block my face. "To all of the scumbags watching! I'm not for sell!" I bit as anger rocked in my body. I had grabbed the chair on my way over, so I slammed it into the camera and the man running it. I turned back walking across the stage to the exit sign. As soon as I got outside and tasted my freedom, I was called. "Aesthetic!" I rushed foreword and turned on my heels. "Is that what I'm being formally called as now?" I asked sarcastically crossing my arms. A man who looking like a giant bat and a woman with wings came walking out the way I had came. "It's the only name I can find that leads us to you. The art , codes, the unimaginable knowledge that travels through your head." The bat said in a husky voice that almost sounded lusting. I looked him over. "Your a geeky rich boy." I said matter a fact . He seamed taken aback for a secant. I smiled. "I can see it in the way you stand. Proud, cocky and the 'I'm untouchable look'. Plus, you talk about my brain not my body." I murmured. The woman with wings chuckled. "What do you want with me?" I asked bluntly. "We need you to come with us." Batman said just as blunt. "So the justice league finally want's to examine me. Let me guess. You thought I was a machine, didn't you?" I asked harshly. Batman's lips were pressed in a thin line. Hawkgirl was the one to speak. "We didn't know there wasn't much to go on, sorry." She really did look sincere. I sighed waving a hand. "Well, that's that then. Now you know. See'ya." I said walking off through the city. **************************

Hawkgirl sighed as her and Batman watched the young woman take off. "Should we go after her?" She asked the silent bat. He shook his head in frustration. "Go find Flash, then the cops. I'll follower her. Maybe talk some sense into to her." He grimmest . The winged woman let out a snort. "You Batman? And talking? Not your strong suet." She said humorously. He eyed her scornfully until she shrugged and flu off the find Flash. Batman sighed knowing it was going to be a long night. He thought, picking up the white cloth that had been to keep the young artist silent.************************I should have known it wouldn't be as simple as just telling them 'no' and walking away. How unethical of me to want my own life! I hate people. I thought to myself walking down the ally, trying to pretend I didn't know Batman was following me. I rolled my eyes. After a few blocks I got tired of the cat stalking the mouse. Or bat and uh well never mind. I turned crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the cold, dirty asphalt. I looked on with a scornful exasperation . "Really now, we just met and now your stalking me?" I asked sarcastically. There was the whoosh of his cape, as he glided to the ground a few feet in front of me. "You know, Joker painted your face." He said with humor. I rubbed a hand down my cheek. I looked at my hand and felt my eyebrow twitch seeing the thick, white paint. I leaned again the closest brick building. I looked up at the clouded, black, and rainy sky. It started to sprinkle. "This is just perfect!" I grumbled folding my arms. Batman had come to stand closer. I looked up at him suspiciously and curious. He held out a white cloth, that I recognized as my gag. I took it and scrubbed my face brutally and desperate to get my face 'unclownafide'. "Stupid clowns." I grumbled. "Its likes Russia. Vsegda s tsirkov. Non stop circuses!" I said some in Russian. "Almost as bad as Paris and their wordless mimes. étais juste un de l'effort!" I let out in French. But I couldn't help stumble on old memories when remembering Paris. "You've been around the world, I see." Batman, I knew, was pushing for information. But I already knew better then to start tell him things. "And then some." I said rawly ."Sounds like I hit a nerve." He grunted. I turned on him with glaring eyes. "More like nerves! Has anyone every told you your annoying?" I asked. "No," he said bluntly. "that's a new one." He said more to himself. "Well, Baguofu. Bug off." I said sternly. I pushed against the brick wall and started to walk off into the drizzling rain. "Jikkō-chū no tsukarede wa arimasen?" He asked in a gruff voice. I turned hearing Japanese being spoke back to me. I clinched my fists at the words. "Running! I have fault to stay alive since, as far as I can remember! There wouldn't be anything left of me If I hadn't!" I said gritting my teeth. I was pissed off and you could hear it by the venom dripping off my tongue. "Well, your not fighting very hard." He said flatly. I felt my anger rise, but I sighed letting out the build up and charged for the large bat. I came at his face with my left and he blocked it, but as I suspected he left his middle open. I got in a shot with my right hook. He grunted but stayed strong. As he gripped my arms firmly I jumped, swinging one leg and planting it on a wall and the other sweeping under Batman's feet. I used the big guys weight against him. He went down, while I pushed off the wall and landed on my feet. Batman just laid there. Motionless. I moved over to his head bending down to touch his shoulder. " Batman I-" I was cut off by him grabbing my arm and pulling me foreword to pull him self up. I was squished face foreword into a brick wall. What was I thinking? What did I care if he was alright?! I thought. I turned my arm slightly in his grasp and grabbing his arm. With a good push off the wall, and a quick turn, I was back to back with him. Are arms firmly pressed between us. It hurt like twist off your _own_ arm…..well if I really thought bout it, I was! Batman quickly reached around with his free hand and grabbed my free hand. Then he started to pull! I grunted in pain. "What are you doing, trying to pull me apart?!" I exclaimed. I wiggled an arm ,behind are backs, free. But he secured it in a tight grip and pulled me flush with his back. With a tight hold he pulled me back, flipping me over his back and head. I landed on my feet but was pressed hard to the brick wall, again. He held my arms firm to the wall and used his weight to keep me from moving. "Your not even trying." He said flatly. I wasn't surprised he knew I was just venting and not in it to hurt him. Heck I was starting to get bored. I raised a brow. "Do I need to?" I asked teasingly. He sighed heavily. I looked up at the sky. We where on a darker part of the city by the docks so you could see the stars, without the brightness of the city blocking them. " You know your going to have to come with me, Aesthetic." He said in a husky voice. I was now looking down the ally and I sighed at his words. "Its Areca-" I started turning my head back to look at him. But I didn't know he was bending down and how close his face was to mine. My lips brushed over his are noses colliding, stopping me from going on. It was just a second that we were frozen and unsure of what happen. I felt a rush of warmth spread over my face. I knew I was blushing. I turned my head back to the side and away from him. Wiggling to try get free."Running away again?" He asked, almost sounding out of breath. Then not sure of what he had just said. A spark of anger hit me and it stung. I pulled an arm free and wrapped it around his neck, pulling his lips back to mine. A few moment latter I pulled back to gasp air. "T-to that kiss a score; Then to that twenty, add a hundred more..." I breathed. "Robert Herrick , 'To Anthea'." He said looking down at me. I nodded. "I have nothing to lose. So, I'll come with you." I told him with a sigh. He had pressed something in his ear and got us zapped up. I looked around at the metal walls. I saw a window and rushed to it. What I saw was amazing. "Oh wow!" I gasped gushing at the sight of stars and earth down below. "If you would have just told me I would be in space, I would have come sooner!" I laughed following Batman out an automatic door. He looked sideways at me. Like to say 'yeah right!'. But then a young woman with blond hair, blue eyes and a big S on the front of her tight shirt came down the hall. "Supergirl," Batman called the girl. "this is Areca. Can you get her cleaned up and then bring her to the top control room?" He asked but it sounded more like a command to me. The blond nodded. "Sure. Nice to meet you Areca. Let's get you cleaned up." She smiled. I smiled back and as Batman took off leaving me with the other woman, I reluctantly followed Supergirl. I took a shower. It. Was. Heaven! I washed away the dirt and grime. Plus, the rest of that stupid face paint. When I got out I decided something. With my face painted and long straggly hair and me being all dirty, I bet I looked scary to all of the villains watching at the end. Supergirl said she would find me some clean close. With that, if I cut my hair, Id look like a new person! I rummaged through some drawers until I found some scissors. With a shrug I clipped my hair off. When I was done I cut the back shorter and spiked it out. I left the front longer and jagged so it flared out from my face ,almost like feathers, and I swiped my bangs to the side. "Wow you really went for a new look. It's cute, I like it on you." Supergirl said when I came out of the bathroom. She handed me some fresh clothes. I slipped on the clean jeans and black tee shirt that said 'give it your best shot!' my first thought was 'oh boy'. I pulled on my boots and stood up giving the blonde a smile. "Awesome, I can't even compare you to that girl I saw on TV a moment ago." She smiled. "You saw that?" I asked a little shy. "Yep, I was up stairs when they hacked into Jokers frequency, just in time to see him turn around and you kick him in the jewels. And then the knee in the face! You could see the stream of blood as Joker went flying off stage!" She laughed. On are way to the top of the watchtower, Supergirl stopped and let me get a bite to eat. Truth was, I was starving. When I was done she took me to the main control room. "Batman, I brought your girl." Supergirl said cheerfully walking into a open room. I followed her in, taking in the sights. There were others there besides Batman. WonderWoman, Flash, HawkGirl, Martian ManHunter, GreenLantern and... I looked up close on my right was SuperMan. Even SuperGirl, I had noted , was taller then me. "Well so far all I feel is child like. Thanks Batman." I murmured. Some chuckled. Other looked down at me with smiles, like I was a child. "Well, at least your clean." He said blankly crossing his arms. He was at a large computer by Martian Manhunter. I gave him a cold glare as I walk up to him and turned with a smile to Martian. "It was around 98, Spain . I had just found a way to escape from a very heartless woman named, Scarlet Cross. A woman with to much money to her name. That's when I met a mind reader named Xia. He told me he couldn't read my mind. I would try to relax sometimes, and he could pick up something's. But, I think it's best. You wouldn't want to see my past or all the information that runs in there. I wouldn't wish that on any one." I told the large green man. He gave me an understanding nod. Knowing I knew he was trying to pick up something from my head. I went and leaned against the railing beside Batman. "So what do you want to know?" I asked. "How did Joker get you?" Asked Flash out of the blue. "Well, I was shipped here on a boat six years ago. By a rich man named Lenard Price. When he set me down wanting me to make counterfeit money plates, I told him I didn't know how. Of curse that was a lie, but I didn't want to get involved with make illegal money. There's already enough of those guys and plus, If people knew I could also make them counterfeit, there's no telling where I'd be. When Price thought I was no good to him after a year I was tossed to some lower man. When I had made him the statue he wanted and making a little painting here and there after five years the scum sold me to Joker. That's how he ended up with me." I told him but every one was listening. "Where were you shipped from?" Asked Hawkgirl. "Paris, ah, such a wonderful menu there. C'était merveilleux. I was there for three years." I said. "Before then Russia, I thought I was going to freeze! But it was only a few month I think. Before then Japan, I'm not sure how long I was there. Before then England .. Before then, Spain, china, brazil, Australia...wait. It was some were in Greenland then Australia. Before it all I was in Scotland . Shipped place to place there. It's beautiful there in spring. Funny I can't remember anything more than when I was twelve." I said pondering the thought. "Wait twelve? Do you know how old you are now?" Batman asked. "Not really. Some were in my mid or late twenty's is all I can guess. When your locked in a room painting copy's for people who say 'they own you' there's not really going to care if you know what day it is or how long it's been since you've seen the light of day. All I know about myself is my name Areca. Other then that, nothing." I said. I could hear the edge to my voice at the end. There was bitterness there, yes. But only if I talked about the past."Were sorry Areca. We didn't mean to bring back the past for you." Superman said walking closer. I looked up at him with a small smile. I was trying to push it all away. Trying to push it back in the tinny box in my mind that kept me sane." No. Its just, there's always going to be a bitterness when I talk about my past. But that's behind me now." I told them. Just then a blond haired man in a green suit with a bow and arrows on his back came in. "Guess what?!" The blond asked holding up a peace of purple fabric. "Joker?" Asked Batman. "Yea, he escaped the cops not long after he was taken in. This was found in a robed bank not far away from the theater." The blond explained. I eyed the cloth in the blonde's hand. "It wasn't Joker." I said flatly. The blond smiled at me with a wink. "Tell that to the message on the wall at the bank, sweetie. 'Come and get me Batman. Love the Joker.'" The blond quoted. I smiled lightly and got to my feet. I took the cloth from the blonde's hand and walked over to the computer. I looked up at Martian. "Can I use this?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and mover to the side. I went to work on the computer fast. The heist happened over a few hours ago. So the police already had crime scene photos up in their database. I shook my head as I scanned the pictures, the report, and then the villain file. I had already figured it out. It was so simple! "I'm not sticking up for Joker by no means, but he didn't do this. First off this cloth was cut not torn. See the edges? There not seriated like if they were torn. So why would he cut his clothes to prove he was there? Then the cards left at the scene. Sure there's some jokers but there's also queens, kings and aces. Joker only deals the joker cards. The message on the wall? First off its spray painted in white. Joker would have done a red or green, like his greasy hair. The message it's self was a give away. 'Come and get me Batman. Love Joker.' I heard him go on and on about Batman when I was with him. His pet name for you is Battsy." I looked sideways at Batman. He didn't move as he stood there with his arms crossed. "He would teas you with that name and wouldn't need to write his own name. It would have said 'Come get me Battsy'. It was obviously written by a woman. No guy would say love in their note. Using Batman as formal as it means she has a little crush. That psycho girlfriend of Jokers wouldn't have bothered like Joker would have, if she had written one. Last the vault. It was forced open. See the hinges are bent and twisted like both of the sides. This took super strength. Joker would have had to blow it up, and there's no scorch marks. Plus, on top of that. He's not the brightest, but smart enough not to rob a bank right after he escaped the cops. This heist took time. On top of it all. These guys weren't trying hard enough to make joker look like he did it. But they Probably saw Joker in the aria before hand. So they laid low close by." I pulled up some information on the screen. "There. Your after the Royal Flush. There in this rundown fabric factory a few blocks away. They could take a sort rout in the back alleys and not be seen. The police report said the building had been active with gangsters for months and had went silent all of a sudden three days ago." I explained. "Three days ago I fell in Joker hands and he was planning the TV broadcast to sell me." I turned around from the computer to see shocked and awed faces."It's Sherlock Holmes in a woman body." Greenlantern chuckled. "How did you come up with the Royal flush?" Flash asked. "Well they have a member with super strength. Their to full of them self's not to leave a picture of there self's behind, meaning the cards. There's the black and white costumes. Black paint would be to hard to see so white naturally . Then they have a few girls whom Batman has fought with." I told him. "So it can all be put together like that. Some one better go get them before they get out of doge. " "That was brilliant." Wonderwoman told me. I took Wonderwoman and Greenlantern to finish the job. Flash was called to help the Atom on a mission in LA. Supergirl and I were asked to step into the hall while Batman, Hawkgirl, Martin and Superman talk about ...well who knew? I did.I bent over slightly looking at Supergirl side ways. "So? What are they saying about me?" I asked her. She gave me a look like if to say 'I have no idea what your talking about'. I rolled my eyes. " First off, I'm the one person in the world you can't pull any thing over. Second, I know you have super hearing. Third, there talking about me or they wouldn't have wanted me to leave. Now. What? Are? They? Saying?" I asking stretching my words. She smiled like a mischievous little girl. "There talking about what there going to do with you. Where your going to stay and... They thing you need a teacher to teach you to be a hero." She paused and giggled. " Oh you won't believe this." She said.***************************"...don't get me wrong. This would be the perfect place to keep her-train her. But the towers over flowing with Heroes. There's just no room left. But with the right guidance..." Hawkgirl was saying giving Batman a long side glance. "Aesthetic could become a very powerful woman Hero." She finished. Superman was nodding his head in agreement. Martin moved forward from his quit stance."Hawkgirl is correct. Even thought I could pick up but slivers from her mind I could read her emotions. She's never felt as happy as she did when she got praised from some of us. The smiles she gave were truly happy. I picked up one thought as she smile. It was that she could count the times she had smiled happily on one hand." Martin said also in thought. With a grunt Batman stalked by them saying In a gruff and annoyed voice. "I'll take care of her." Hawkgirl smiled at the back of the retreating Bat. "Well its not like your identity's a secret anyway. She already had your profile down. All she had to do was spend a few moments on a computer to find who you are Bruce." She called after him. *****************************"Your joking. I'm going to be a Hero and Batman's going to-?" I was cut off when Batman came through the sliding doors. "Lets go Areca." He commanded in a stern tone. I waved goodbye to Supergirl and ran to catch up to Batman. "So where are you taking me?" I asked trying to keep a steady pace with the Bats long stride. "My house." He said in a quick breath and without sparing me a glance. He took me to a place in the tower to be teleported, it turned out back to Galthom . I stood there quietly as Batman looked abound after pressing a button on a remote he had. Soon a large tank like machine pulled up. "What is that?" I asked eyeing the hunk of metal. "It's the Bat-Mobil." He said ushering me into the passengers seat. On are way to Batman's house he started talking to a man named Alfred. "Alfred were going to have company for a while. Can you prepare a room." I let out a small sigh as I looked out the widow.

**More to come. I'm thinking about doing a small story on one of the new moves that came out this year. Any suggestions? Id love to here them. In the mean time, Stay Sweet. ^,~**


End file.
